Ice Can Be Warm
by Nuigurumy
Summary: Tal vez esas estúpidas peleas de siempre puedan meterlos en un lío. Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo si pueden pasar el tiempo juntos. Sharrkan/Yamuraiha


_Un pequeño fic de ¿navidad? Nope, pero como si lo fuera (¿). Una de mis mayores otps de la vida ´ v` 3 Me encantan estas pequeñas historias tontisimas pero divertidas, ojala se me ocurriesen más y tuviese el talento de poder escribirlas ; -;. Me divertí mucho escribiendolo así que espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo!_

* * *

-¿Navidad?

- Sí, es una celebración típica de occidente aunque poco a poco se está extendiendo por todo el mundo.

Cinco de los Ocho Generales de Sindria estaban reunidos en el patio del palacio, nada fuera de lo común. Solían descansar allí después de terminar con sus labores (algunos directamente las evitaban) y ese día hacía tan buen tiempo que el Sol invitaba a tomar el aire.

-¡Ah! Yo he oído sobre eso. Algo de un viejo gordo que se cuela en tu casa y te arranca los dientes de leche si has sido un niño malo, creo. – Mencionó Pisti con un tono de burla que no dejaba ver si lo decía totalmente en serio.

-E-eh... no es exactamente así... – Yamuraiha se esmeró en contar la verdadera historia de Papá Noel y quitar de la mente de los demás generales esa imagen tan desagradable. Había leído sobre el tema en varios libros de magia occidental y la verdad, sentía interés sobre aquella tradición tan diferente de las costumbres de su país.

-¿Un gordo con barba blanca que entra en las casas por la chimenea? – Sharrkan soltó una carcajada. - ¿Y los niños se creen eso?

- Claro que sí, es igual que la magia. – Yamuraiha cerró los ojos intentando contenerse, pero el tono del peliblanco le irritaba tantísimo...

-Pues yo creo que suena genial, sería como un segundo cumpleaños. Aquí los viejos gordos no te hacen regalos, solo te miran raro cuando vas con poca ropa. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez, Spartos? – preguntó Pisti mirando intimidante al chico de la armadura, como obligandole a responder.

-No. – dijo el chico con desinterés. – Eso solo suele pasar con las concubinas y con alguna chica de barrio.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? – Pisti sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que Spartos desviaba la mirada no queriendo responder a las preguntas incómodas de la rubia.

-Los niños se despiertan por la mañana y abren los regalos debajo de un gran árbol decorado con luces y adornos, y luego salen fuera a jugar con la nieve. – Siguió explicando la maga, ignorando las interrupciones.

-Nieve... – Sorprendentemente, algo despertó interés en Masrur. Yamu sonrió amable al ver que alguien la estaba escuchando.

-¿Has visto alguna vez nieve, Masrur? – El fanalis asintió.

-Cuando era gladiador. Durante el invierno nos llevaban a entrenar a la montaña, como hacía más frío los entrenamientos eran más duros, pero nos volvíamos más resistentes.

-Y-ya veo... –Aunque Masrur hablase con su típico tono monótono, Yamuraiha se sintió incómoda. - Pero los niños no entrenan, solo juegan a hacer muñecos de nieve o a lanzarse bolas.

Sharrkan miraba a sus dos compañeros en silencio sin saber que aportar a la conversación. Normalmente hubiera añadido algún comentario para quitar importancia al asunto o para picar a Yamuraiha, pero ¡incluso Masrur había hablado! Lo cual era, de alguna forma, bastante increíble.

Yamu notó la cara de circunstancias del peliblanco antes de que pudiera unirse a la conversación de Pisti y Spartos y dejar a los otros dos de lado.

-¿Y a tí que te pasa? – una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios – No me digas que nunca... has visto la nieve... ¿no?

Sharrkan tardó unos segundos en hablar, pensando que responder antes de que Yamu aprovechase la situación para burlarse de él.

-P-pues claro que no... en Sindria las temperaturas no son lo suficiete bajas... y en mi país hace incluso más calor. – la maga se reía de él con los ojos y Masrur... simplemente le miraba. - ¡No me miréis así!

-Hoo... esto será divertido. – la maga extendió la mano y unos destellos celestes aparecieron a su alrededor. Poco a poco una masa blanca empezó a formarse entre sus dedos y cuando acabó, el brillo desapareció y su puño se cerró agarrando lo que parecía una pequeña pelota. - ¡CHÚPATE ESTA!

La bola salió despedida con toda la fuerza que Yamuraiha pudo emplear. El impacto sonó seco contra la cara de Sharrkan, deslizando agua sobre sus mejillas y su barbilla al derretirse rápidamente. Él mismo tuvo que terminar de limpiarse los restos de escarcha, dejando ver una marca roja alrededor de su nariz. Tenía el ceño fruncido no solo de rabia, sino del dolor que el frio hielo había dejado sobre su piel.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta otras bola más impactó contra su pecho. Y una tercera lo hubiera hecho contra su pierna de no ser porque reaccionó a tiempo para esquivarla.

-¿Quieres probar tú también, Masrur? El que le de más veces en la cara gana. – La bola de nieve de la mano de Yamu subía y bajaba al lanzarla una y otra vez al aire.

Antes de que el fanalis pudiera asentir, una enorme bola sólida apareció en su mano y cuando se terminó de materializar la agarró fuertemente. La contempló un par de segundos antes de dirigir su mirada al hombre que tenía en frente, a unos pocos metros.

-¡Masrur, ni se te ocurr-! – el espadachín tuvo que apartarse a un lado sin ni siquiera terminar de hablar. El lanzamiento de Masrur por poco no le dio, y menos mal. Un poco más atrás de donde se encontraba había un agujero en el suelo. Del cemento salía humo por el fuerte impacto, y de la bola de nieve no quedaba ni el agua. Incluso Pisti y Spartos se quedaron mirando.

-Muy bien... – Como si estuviera en medio de un campo de batalla, Sharrkan se incorporó hincando una rodilla en el suelo. El flequillo le cubría los ojos y su expresión era sombría. – Será mejor que os aparteis... ¡Solo tengo intención de cortar en pedacitos a esa bruja estúpida!

La chica agarró decidida su bastón a la vez que el otro desenfundaba su amada espada.

-¡Qué narices quieres decir con bruja...! – El bastón de Yamu apuntó al peliblanco.

-¡VEN A MÍ CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS!

-¡IIIIIAAAAHHHHHH!

La mirada de ambos ardía en fuego. Yamuraiha lanzaba bolas de nieve como una desquiciada a la vez que Sharrkan las desviaba o las cortaba a una velocidad sobrehumana. Los otros tres generales no tardaron en perder interés y se marcharon de allí antes de que pudieran salpicarles; sus peleas matrimoniales no eran ninguna novedad.

Poco rato más tarde los dos estaban agotados. Ambos jadeaban y estaban empapados, y a penas podían seguir atacando.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – El espadachín sacudió su espada para librarse del peso del agua que cubría la hoja.

-No tientes tu suerte... - Esta vez Yamu tuvo que usar ambas manos para formar una bola aún mayor y más consistente. El calor de Sindria derretía la nieve en cuestión de segundos, y no era lo mismo atacar con agua liquida que con hielo sólido. - ¡PÚDRETE!

Al ser lanzada, la bola de nieve siguió una dramática trayectoria, pareciendo que pasó toda una ternidad antes de que llegase a su objetivo. Pero Sharrkan sabía que este sería su último golpe.

Esta vez no partiría la bola y la golpearía para evitar que le diese, ni siquiera la esquivaría. Colocó su espada de canto, esperando ansioso que llegase el momento. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando por fin consiguió golpear la bola sin romperla, decidido a devolversela a Yamuraiha.

-¡Púdrete túuuuuuuuu!

El proyectil helado salió disparado, tal y como si le hubiera dado a una pelota de béisbol con un bate. El horror se dibujó en la cara del bateador cuando se dió cuenta de que había calculado mal la dirección del lanzamiento.

-¡¿Se puede saber que es todo este desastre?! ¡El patio entero está inund-!

Ja'far había llegado en el momento preciso y se había colocado en el lugar exacto, todo un logro.

-...

-...

Yamuraiha y Sharrkan miraban horrorizados al recién llegado. Automáticamente y sin decir ni una sola palabra se señalaron acusadoramente el uno al otro. Ja'far se secaba la cara y se quitaba los restos de hielo ahí donde el golpe había dejado una nariz hinchada y roja. Le había dolido de verdad. Respiró profundamente y canalizó su dolor en ira.

-Los dos. Fregonas. – Señaló la extensión del patio con un par de dedos. Tenía la mirada sombría y un tono de voz que producía escalofríos. – Ahora.

-¡S-sí! – La respuesta sonó al unísono.

Ja'far elevó la barbilla y los otros dos pudieron ver su mirada asesina, literalmente.

-Y estareis una semana limpiando los dormitorios de invitados. Todos y cada uno de los cuartos. – El amago de darse la vuelta e irse no sirvió para relajar el ambiente. – Ah, y no se te ocurra usar tu magia, Yamuraiha, que ya nos conocemos. – La chica tragó saliva, sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón.

Cuando el mayor de los generales se había alejado lo suficiente (como para poder tocarse y protestar un poco allí donde le seguía doliendo sin que los otros dos le viesen), Sharrkan y Yamu suspiraron y se miraron con fastidio.

-Esto es culpa tuya, tú lanzaste la bola.

-Nada de esto habría sucedido si no hubieras empezado a jugar con agua...

Yamu recordó sentir lo mojada que estaba y se giró cruzandose de brazos.

-¡No se te ocurra mirarme, pervertido!

-¿¡A quién llamas pervertido?! Argh... – se rascó la cabeza cubierta por mechones platinos, mojados – Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes...

Alcanzó el par de fregonas y cubos que Ja'far les había dejado y le lanzo a Yamuraiha los suyos. Ambos comenzaron a fregar en silencio por caminos separados. La maga estaba realmente concentrada en terminar el trabajo pronto. Estaba irritada, pero no se arrepentía nada del rato que había pasado. De alguna manera había sido divertido.

-¿Estás segura de que no podemos usar tu magia para hacerlo más rápido? – Una molesta voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Oooh? Ahora mi magia te parece útil, ¿eh?

-Yo no he dicho eso... – la chica soltó una risita al oir la respuesta del espadachín.

-No voy a usar mi magia, no quiero tener que limpiar los baños además de los dormitorios.

Sharrkan suspiró.

-Entonces... necesito un descanso. – Dejó su fregona a un lado y fue a sentarse a un banco. Se secó lo que pudo con la toalla que Ja'far había dejado junto a los materiales para que limpiaran.

Yamuraiha le ignoró y siguió limpiando de espaldas a él. Sumido en sus pensamientos se había quedado mirandola. _"No sabe coger bien la fregona"._ Para cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando demasiado, ya era tarde. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo brillante, y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y taparse la boca con el dorso de la mano. La pobre chica tenía la ropa tan mojada que se le transparentaba la ropa interior a través de la túnica.

-E-eh, Yamu... – La llamó sin mirarla – ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte también?... – Sintió la necesidad de añadir algo más para disimular, mientras intentaba que sus mejillas volviesen a su estado normal - ...si sigues haciendolo tú sola te chivarás a Ja'far y me mandará hacer más trabajo.

-... No tienes remedio. – Le miró desde su posición antes de soltar la fregona y sentarse a su lado. Afortunadamente no se había dado cuenta de nada, aunque Sharrkan había tenido que girar completamente la cara para que no le viera. - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos llevará esto?

- Pues... – El chico se contó a sí mismo que ya podía girarse a mirarla pero la imagen de antes volvía a invadir su mente cuando intentaba pensar en otra cosa. Solo tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza de la vergüenza que sentía. – ...espero que poco.

Yamuraiha suspiró al ver que el otro ni la miraba ni tenía intención de entablar una conversación.

-Si tu empiezas por ese lado y yo por ese podemos ahorrarnos la mitad de tiempo, lo mejor es que dejemos el centro para el final porque es donde más agua acumulada hay. Podemos tardar menos de media hora si lo haces rápido y no te pones a vaguear. No te creas que lo voy a hacer yo todo porque entonces si que usaré mi magia pero para freirte ese cerebro de acero que tienes.

"_Habla demasiado_"

La chica sintió un ligero peso sobre la cabeza. Elevó la mirada, y vió que Sharrkan miraba al frente. Restos rojos quedaban sobre sus mejillas, pero eran suficientemente escasos como para poder disimularlos con el rostro descubierto.

-Idiota... – murmuró, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro se enterara. Él seguía teniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, justo encima de la toalla que le había puesto. Cuando oyó el insulto frotó suavemente la toalla (diciendole sin palabras "_Sécate y calla_") hasta que Yamu la agarró y permitió que la gran mano morena se apartase.

Sus mejillas se habían contagiado con un toquecito de rojo, justo como las de Sharrkan.

El cielo que les cubría se teñia de oscuro pasando por naranja y rosa según iba anocheciendo. A pesar de todo, la temperatura del aire era cálida; no del todo adecuada para una guerra de bolas de nieve, la verdad. Arriba del todo podían verse aparecer las primeras estrellas de la noche. Ambos miraban la bóveda sobre sus cabezas, solo para no tener que pasar la verguenza de mirarse el uno al otro.

-Volvamos al trabajo, se nos va a hacer tarde. – Sin esperar aprobación, Yamuraiha se levantó a por su fregona.

Sharrkan refunfuñó y muy a su pesar se levantó también, yendo a por su fregona para terminar de limpiar el patio junto a la chica

* * *

_Reviews? ; v; Me encantaría conocer a más gente a la que le guste esta pareja, y también sería genial que hubiese más fics de estos dos por aquí. Y espero poder escribir algo más yo también 3 _


End file.
